Switching Places
Switching Places is the Tenth Episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Synopsis Everything seems Normal in Angel Grove until an Invention of Billy's goes VERY wrong! Episode That afternoon Julia was coming home almost singing like which was very rare for the young woman as her father blinked as he was finishing up Lunch for the two of them. "Welcome home Julia, what's got you so happy today?" Landon asked in confusion as Julia sat down at the table with a loving sigh. "Wait a moment...I know that look Julia did you?" Landon asked. "Yep I finally got to ask her out dad, she said yes mine and Trini's first date is this weekend." She stated as Landon let out a smirk. 'in your face butcher.' Landon said to himself with a grin. That night, Baboo and Squatt found a hidden area in Africa. "Are you sure this is the right way Squatt?" Baboo asked. "Of course, and don't forget if we find this lamp and use this Genie to destroy Zeran and The Power Rangers, Zerak won't turn us into toads when he recovers from this Flu." Squatt said as Baboo laughed. "Oh yeah, what did Zordon and Zeran seal this lamp and Genie away again?" Baboo asked. "Beats me Baboo." Squatt commented. They made their way further through the area. "There! I see it Squatt!" Baboo shouted as they came across a shiny lamp in the middle of nowhere as Squatt grabbed it. "Now let's get back to Angel Grove and rub this thing so we can watch the power rangers get destroyed." Squatt said as the two laughed before disappearing. That following afternoon Kimberly was hanging out with Billy. "So what's this new invention?" Kimberly asked as Billy smiled. "I've been working on this new system, to Facilitate direct thought transfer." Billy said as Kimberly blinked. "You have a way for me to read your mind? This isn't some magic thing you learned from Mr. Smith is it?" Kimberly questioned as Billy laughed. "Negative Kimberly, Mr. Smith even said that magic like that doesn't exist, well good magic anyways." Billy explained as him and Kimberly got up walking over to his Machine. "Obviously its still in the experimental stage but I'm pretty sure it will work." Billy explained. Outside Bulk and Skull were spying on the conversation as the dog barked. "Did you hear that?" Bulk asked. "Yeah...sounded like a dog." Skull said as Bulk hit him in the arm. "No, Numbskull, That Geek Billy invented a machine that can read pepole's minds." Bulk explained as Skull blinked. "People's minds?" He asked as Bulk rolled his eyes. "If you had a mind to read you'd get it. "Imagine the possibilities." Bulk said with a smirk. Meanwhile back inside Billy was pulling out his machine. "That Apparatus is somewhat imposing." Billy explained as Kimberly looked on in awe. "Morphinominal Billy," Kimberly said with a smile as she walked forward going under the first spot of the device. "Watch the do Okay?" Kimberly stated. Billy shrugged while Bulk and Skull were looking on. "Ah don't worry, I'm pretty sure that my parmeters are within specified ranged." Billy stated as he got in other one. "I just have to flip down this micro-Generator switch and we're all set." Billy stated with a grin. "You ready?" Billy asked as Kimberly nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." She stated with a nod. "Alright let me make one last adjustment and we're good to go." Billy stated. Suddenly outside Iggy's suddenly appeared outside Billy's circuitry to his new invention and began ripping at it right as Billy flung the switch as sparks began to fly though the device. Once the sparks died down the two slowly came out. "Are you feeling normal?" Kimberly asked as Billy looked over his hands. "I think so." He said before taking his glasses off. "Billy?" She asked as Kimberly took the glasses from him putting them on. "Kimberly?" She or rather he asked. "Okay like what happened?" Billy or rather Kimberly asked. "I don't know everything seemed perfect let's go check the circuitry outside." Kimberly stated as the two of them raced outside when they came to the device they saw it was torn to shreds almost as Billy felt it and pulled away from it. "Iggy's goop OH when I get my HANDS on those creeps!" Kimberly currently inside Billy snapped. Up in space Goldar was holding his head with a sigh. "You do realize if this dosen't work when Empress Rita and Lord Zerak recover your asses are more than just Toad food right?" Goldar commented. "Oh trust me it will work Goldar!" Baboo stated. "Well what are you waiting for rub the lamp!" Squatt stated. "Rub it?" Baboo asked. "Of course what do you think?!" Squatt asked as Baboo began rubbing it before smoke came out of the lamp suddenly out of the lamp came a jackal-headed like Genie. "Are you a Genie?" Squatt asked as he turned around. "After a millennium of being trapped in that wretched thing by that Wizard and his master I have been set free!" He laughed. "Genie you will be sent down to earth and as a wish from Lord Zerak and Empress Rita you are to destroy the Power Rangers!" Goldar stated. "Very well but is there a strange wizard with blue and Gold attire?" He asked. "Yes, Zeran Smith." Goldar answered as the Genie growled. "Zeran..." He growled as his eyes glow a bit red. Meanwhile down on Earth Bulk and Skull snuck into Billy's garage as Bulk smirked. "I saw how he did it it's a piece of Cake." Bulk said grabbing Skull. "Come on get in there!" Bulk stated shoving Skull forward who blinked. "What do you want me to do?" Skull questioned. "Think of something and then I'm going to flip the switch." Bulk stated as Skull nodded getting into the device along side Bulk went into the Machine as Bulk flipped the switch this was going to be a long day for everyone. That day at School Luke was walking out of class as he heard shouting and blinked turning around the corner to see a rather scene interesting yet strange scene with Billy and Kimberly but he swore Kimberly sounded almost like Billy as Zeran came over to Luke and was about to ask what was wrong before spotting the same scene as the two of them walked over once Zack was more or less trying his best to calm the two down. "Um did Me and miss something?" Luke asked. "Billy's invention switch our brains." Billy stated sitting down as the Rangers blinked. "Wait...if you're Kimberly than..Billy?" Luke asked looking at Kimberly who nodded. "Affirmative." She simply stated. "Oh for the love all that's Holy BILLY! did you create some brain swapping device?" Zeran question. "It was supposed to be a mind reading one Mr. Smith." Kimberly stated. "Oh by all that's holy... I don't know who's worse you or my former apprentice Tyler Steele." Zeran stated holding his head in frustration. "Tyler Steele? As in the man behind VR Technology?" Billy asked. "The one in the same, tell Francine to tell you about her encounter with them later. By just like you Billy-boy he gets into trouble every time I turn around" Zeran said with a smile before they all heard a familiar beep beep beep beep beeep beeep. "as If we didn't have enough problems." Luke muttered as him and the rangers raced over to a hidden area as Kimberly gave the thumbs up for Luke as he brought up the communicator. "We read you Zordon." Luke stated. "Apprentice, Rangers come to the command center an old enemy of mine and my Apprentice has been freed." Zordon bellowed. "Old Enemy? Uh-oh I don't like the sound of that." Zeran muttered. "We're on our way Zordon." Luke stated as the rangers placed their hands on the morphers on their belts before teleporting out of there. Once at the Command Center. "Rangers, Apprentice, Observe the viewing globe." Zordon said as the Rangers and Zeran turned to see a Jackle like Genie on the viewing globe as Zeran's face went white as Mayo. "OH for the love of all thats Holy NOT HIM!" Zeran groaned. "Who this Jackle thing?" Luke asked. "His name is Genie Meanie one nasty Genie who was able to hack into the morphin grid." Zeran explained. "Well it looks like we don't have much time than.." Jason said stepping forward not noticing magical sparks from their morphers. At which point the Genie turned. "I sense...OH NO YOU DON'T WIZARD" he shouted before teleporting into the command center as The rangers jumped back. "Go ahead and Morph Rangers I DARE YOU!" He shouted before zapping them with a strange spell. "Alright guys ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted and even though they said their Dinosaurs it came out as Fury like animal names as they morphed into Little furry animals?!. "What in the name of all thats holy?!" Zeran snapped. The Genie quickly snapped his finger as they were captured into cages. "Not this time Wizard, do you think I forget what you and Solider force did to me?!" He snapped. Zeran suddenly snapped. "Don't you ever mention them again you bastard! You have NO idea what it took for me to get over what happened!" Zeran snapped. "Hello Zeran has a dark side, Interesting. None the less Wizards, you want your precious Mighty Morphin Power Rangers back? You'll face me at the desert outside Angel Grove." He said before getting a sadistic smirk. "OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE THEM ALIVE AGAIN!" He said with a dark evil laugh before teleporting out of there. "Apprentice, did something happen with this Solider Force Team you taught that your not telling me?" Zordon asked. "I'll tell you and Alpha about it sometime Sensei all I can say is it wasn't pretty.." Zeran muttered as Zordon nodded. "Very well Apprentice, first we must focus on getting the rangers back." Zordon stated. 'Alright Smith think, going against this Genie one on one would be Suicide think..' Zeran muttered to himself before suddenly a lightbulb hit Zeran's head. "GOT IT!" He snapped with a grin. "Looks like I'm going to have to bring in some extra help." Zeran said before teleporting out of the command center. At the Gym and Juice Bar Julia was walking out after her shift before Zeran teleported Literally right in front of her causing Julia to nearly jump out of her skin. "JESUS MR. SMITH DON'T DO THAT!" Julia shouted. "My Apologies Julia Girl but I'm here on.." He said clearing his throat. "Ranger business." He finished. "Oh right uh lets talk." Julia said as they went to a hidden arena before Zeran began explaining about Genie Meanie and what happened to the rangers. "WHAT?!" She snapped tightening her fist. "This Bastard did WHAT!" Julia snapped. "He used his powers to change the morphing code causing the rangers to transform into furry animals." Zeran explained. "A day before mine and Trini's first date and THIS Happens oi.." She said before taking her backpack off and pulled out the handle of the Star Saber. "Good thing I never go anywhere without this." Julia stated with a smirk. "Alright, we need one last person and than that Genie won't know what hit him." Zeran said laughing before lifting his wand up. "Shadra Heevay Teleportus!" Zeran shouted teleporting Julia and himself to outside a familiar home, the Elis household to be exact. Zeran knocked on the Elis family door before hearing from inside. "I SWEAR IF THIS IS ANOTHER DOOR TO DOOR SALESMEN IM GONNA HAVE TO PUNCH SOMETHING!" It shouted as Zeran noticed it was Francine who seemed to of had a stressful day at work. Francine suddenly opened the door. "WHAT?!" She snapped before seeing it was Zeran and Julia. "Oh Zeran, Julia...sorry didn't know it was you guys." Francine said. "Mihoshi, pull something stupid at work again Francine-Girl?" Zeran asked. "More like shes almost IMPOSIBLE to train ugh why my boss even hired her I have no Idea!" Francine shouted with a sigh. "Anyways whats up Zeran?" Francine asked motioning for them to come in. Zeran and Julia sighed as they walked into the house closing the door. "Well Francine-Girl...its about Luke." Zeran Stated as Francine chuckled. "He giving you a hard time again Zeran?" Francine asked. "Unforantally...hes been turned into a kitty cat." Zeran explained. "EH?! A Kitty Cat?" Francine asked in pure confusion. "Okay Zeran, I've heard a lot and I mean A LOT of Crazy stuff from you but this takes the cake and I think it ate it to." Francine stated. "Well..." Zeran stated before begining to explain the story of Genie Meanie as Francine went from Joking to growling Mother Bear style. "This Genie is threatening MY LITTLE BOY?!" Francine snapped. "Exactally Francine.." Zeran commented. "Well...hes just let out Mamma bear Elis and Hes NOT going to like it." Francine growled. "That goes double for me Ms. Elis that Genie has the girl I love and a DAY before our first date to!" Julia snapped. "Alright...let's get this Genie." Francine said. "Alright heres the plan you two..." Zeran said whispering to plan to them. At the Outskirts of Angel Grove Zeran slowly approached the meeting place with his staff at the ready. "Alright Meanie, come on out I'm here Alone as requested." He stated before a Magical Portoal opened up as Genie Meanie stepped through it with cage in hand. "So you came Wizard." The Genie said before drawing two Scimitars from his belt. "Now you ready to die?!" He snarled. "How about kiss our ass!" A voice shotued before suddenly the Genie got drop kicked from behind as another figure zoomed by grabing the cage and racing over to Zeran. "No one and I mean NO ONE! Touches my little boy or turns him into ANYTHING and gets away with it." Francine growled putting the cage down. Zeran gave a devilous smirk. "Oh come now Genie Meanie do you think I wasn't prepared this time? I beleive the term goes, whats good for the goose is good for the rat!" Zeran growled. "Oh so you brought two no named Civilians to help Zeran?" The Genie asked as Francine snickered. "No named? are you stupid in Ranger History or something?" Francine asked. "Ah Genie Meanie, you have NO idea of just who you are facing." Zeran stated. "Allow us to remind you the names Elis, Francine Elis." Francine scoffed. "But I was once known as Francine Hampton but if that dosen't ring a bell." She said with a smirk. "EXCUSE ME WHILE I KISS THE SKY!" She said with a smirk as the Genie chuckled. "Well, Well, Well if it isn't the former leader of the Groovy Rangers." The Genie said. "And shes not the only one you need to worry about PUNK!" Julia snapped. "The names Chiang, Julia Chiang! Decendent of Lao Chiang!" Julia snapped. "The Descendant of the Purple Ranger?!" THe Genie questioned. "Purple Ranger?" Julia questioned. "JULIA! ANOTHER TIME!" Zeran snapped. "Oh right we got bigger things to worry about right now!" Julia stated reading the Star Saber. "You got one chance to let Trini and the Others go or I'm going to dissect you like a Seince Project!" Julia snapped. "uh remind me not to get on your bad side Julia." Zeran muttered to himself before suddenly noticing the Genie was splitting into three? "Oh Multiplying how Cliche Genie." Francine scoffed. "Lets do this." Franince muttered. 'Zeran, while we keep this Genie busy you get to the rangers and dispel this spell.' Francine whispered. Zeran quickly disappeared as Julia and Francine charged after the rangers as Zeran, Stealthly walked over to the Rangers furry forms and sighed. "This spell is going to take a while to dispel..." Zeran muttered. "NOW YOU'RE IN FOR IT GENIE STAR SABER ACTIVATE!" Julia snapped as the blade extended from the hilt as she clashed the Saber with the Genie's Scimitars. "Ugh...not bad Chiang, but not good enough!" The Genie shouted knocking Julia away only for Francine to zoom in and knock one of the other Scimitars out of his hand with a swift kicking to the middle of the arm. Zeran meanwhile was huming "Stuck in the Middle" by Stealers Wheel as suddenly his wand made a quick DING as if he had been heating up something. "AH! Spell is ready YOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO OH GEEENIE MEANIE!" Zeran shouted as the Genie turned to Zeran. "WHAT?! WIZARD HOW DID YOU?!" He snapped as Zeran smirked. "Little Stealth Spell words wonders now I have a few freinds who want a word with you, Shadra Heevay DISPELLUS!" Zeran shouted as magic shot from Zeran's wand turning the rangers back to normal. "UGH, I never want to see another flea in my life!" Zack snapped. "You turned me into a Cat, I DONT APPRECIATE THAT!" Luke shouted as the rangers slowly got to their feet "Now than, before we were interrupted, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shotued as the rangers pulled out their morphers from their belts. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTADON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANOSAURS! "Alright Rangers, LET'S PUT THEM TOGETHER!" Jason shouted as All the rangers connected the tip with the Power Sword. POWER AX! POWER BOW! POWER DAGGERS! POWER LANCE! POWER CLAYMORE! "Power Sword!" Jason shouted as he jumped in the air placing the Power Sword on top of the Power Blaster landing behind his team. "POWER RANGERS!" Jason shouted. "Well Genie Meanie looks like you're not going to be able to grant this wish FIRE!" Luke shouted as the rangers pulled the trigger as the huge blast collided with the genie causing him to stagger. "Oh no not this way! MAGICAL POWERS MAKE ME GROW!" The Genie shouted growing to economy size as Zeran sighed. "This Genie doesn't know when to quit, Rangers we leave the rest to you." Zeran stated. "Alright lets put this boso down" Jason stated looking at the team and nodded. "WE NEED DINO ZORD POWER NOW!" Jason and the others shouted to the sky. "ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER!" Luke shouted as the six Zords raced from their hiding spot into the fray of battle as Jason and the others jumped into their zords. "ZACK HERE! Let's pull the plug on this clown!" Zack shouted logging into the Mastadon. "Billy here, All Systems go!" Billy stated locking into the Triceratops. "Trini here let's tear this guy a new one!" Trini stated with a small grin locking into the Saber-Tooth Tiger. "Kimberly here time to end this nightmare!" She stated and even though their minds we're switched they had to focus on the task at hand. "Luke here ready Jason?" Luke asked locking into the Ankylosaurs. "Alright, BRING THEM TOGETHER!" Jason shouted as the Five Dinozords began forming tank mode of the Megazord. "Ankylosaurs Convert to Warrior!" Luke shouted locking his crystal in. "Warrior mode has been initiated." Luke's controls stated as his transformation began. "Megazord sequence has been initiated" The Dino Megazord control stated as the hands slowly turned out before the Megazord slowly stood up before suddenly the Pterodactyl zoomed around before turned around to form the chest piece before it lowered its head showing the humanoid human head as the head completed its formation. "Megazord Activated." It said as its eyes flashed brightly as light struck behind it. The Ankylosaurs quickly got up on its feet before its spike form formed as the body as part of the piece bent down before the humanoid head popped out. "Warrior mode activated." the controls said as its eyes glowed orange before lightning struck behind them. The Genie quickly charged in slicing at the two zords with ease slashing multiple times at them causing sparks to fly from the. "Gah, Luke you okay?" Jason questioned. "Yeah I'm fine bastard is just pissing me off.." Luke growled. "Keep it together guys we can beat him!" Jason stated as the Megazord blocked an attack only to backhand him as the Genie quickly jumped to the side and turned in slashing at the Megazord again. "Alright enough, time to put this guy down! Power Claymore!" Luke shouted as suddenly out of the sky a Claymore speared into the ground as Luke went over and picked it up as the warrior mode's eyes glowed orange. "Uh oh! I think my three wishes are up!" The Genie stated. "Got that right Genie, you're done!" Luke shouted. GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS! "Send this as a Message to Zerak!" Luke stated before the Claymore glowed with lighting before he sliced down through the Genie. "THIS IS WORSE THAN THAT LAMP!" He shouted falling down in a huge explosion. GO GO POWER RANGERS! YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS! Back at Billy's lab Billy and Kimberly had finally switched their brains back to their rightfull place as Billy sighed. "Look guys we want to go back to normal." Skull said as they heard Bulk's voice coming from him. "Yeah Normal." Bulk said in Skull's voice. "Oh for the love of all thats holy you two as well?! WHY ME!" Zeran whined as the rangers laughed another battle had been one. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega